Whispers on the Wind
by ayesis
Summary: Pippin tells Denethor that Hobbit's do not have songs for great halls and evil times, so where did he learn that beautiful song? Original Idea By Budgiebird12, thanks to her.


_**AN: Wow, something new. Again. I seriously need to finish fics before starting new ones, lol. (: Anyway, I got the idea for this from budgiebird12, who has written a story called "Larona", go and read it, it's awesome. (: Anyway, I was inspired to write my own version of it using an OC I created a few weeks ago. So, here it is, Whispers on the Wind - which may or may not be a one shot. Please let me know what you think about this. And again, thanks to Budgiebird12.  
**_

_**By - Me.**_

_**Original idea - Budgiebird12**_

_**Word count (not including AN) -1789  
**_

_**Time taken - 2 - 3 hours**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Whispers on the Wind**

**~~*chapter one*~~**

Peregrin Took walked slowly through the quiet gardens of Rivendell. He had found himself wondering the quiet place after being verbally thrown from the room in which the newly formed Fellowship sat, discussing the task ahead of them, and what it may bring about in the future. He had been annoyed by the constant mention of the One Ring, and of the perilous and long journey ahead of the nine companions and had taken to suffering bouts of sighing.

Gandalf had then commanded he leave the room and not return. Pippin made his way towards the Eastern end of the garden, following the scent of oranges and what he thought may have been nutmeg, or possibly cinnamon. He caught a sound of something soft and innocent upon the light breeze, but when he paused a moment later to listen, it was gone.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and took another step, but the sound came again upon the soft caressing touch of the wind and Pippin listened intently and realised that someone nearby was singing. He stood for a moment and then he moved forwards, stepping on the soft grass and trying his best to avoid the flowers that lined a small grassy path he'd been following for some time. He found himself leaving the path and turning left.

He ducked under tree branches and found himself in a small clearing, surrounded by willow trees. His eyes saw a small creek that was bubbling excitedly as it ran over the smooth rocks lining its bottom and its small banks. His eyes flickered up and fell on a woman. She was sat upon a tree stump, her feet in the creek and her black slippers in her left hand. Pippin's eyes rose. She wasn't an Elf, for her ear was small and round. She had black hair that was pulled back from her face in an elegant bun, from which fell a few strands of curly hair.

It was her who was singing, to whom, Pippin did not know, perhaps to the creek, or simply to herself to try and keep her spirits high. Her lips moved delicately as they formed one last word. Pippin didn't quite hear it and stood up, moved from under the cover of the trailing branches of a large willow and spoke.

"Would you mind singing it again?" He asked softly.

The girl was brought to her senses and jumped up, dropped her shoes into the trickling brook and turned to face Pippin, "E-excuse me?!"

Pippin looked apologetic, "The song. Would you mind singing it again?" The girl gave him a look, "Oh, I am sorry. It's typical of me to forget to introduce myself. I am Peregrin Took, nice to meet you."

The girl gave a small smile, "Greetings, Peregrin Took. I am Iva."

"That's a nice name." Pippin commented before sitting down on the grass. He looked up at Iva and patted the ground beside him.

Iva sat down beside him after a moment of hesitation. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, watching the water before Pippin asked her to sing the song again.

"Why do you wish to hear it, Master Peregrin?" Iva asked.

Pippin thought for a moment before answering, "I heard your voice on the wind. The soft tune was beautiful, but I failed to hear the words."

"The words…" Iva repeated, "They have no place in your bright heart, Peregrin."

Pippin looked away from her. _Bright heart...?_, "Please?" He looked back at her.

She gave him a small smile, "They really are nonsense words put together with a tune, Peregr-."

"Pippin." The Hobbit cut her off again, "Please call me Pippin."

Iva looked away this time but nodded, "Very well Pippin. I will sing it once again for you." She took a breath and then her voice fell into a haunting tune that Pippin heard whispering along in the wind.

_Home is behind, the world ahead, and there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow, to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow, cloud and shade, all shall fade. All shall fade…_

Pippin sat for a second before speaking, "That's rather morbid."

Iva let out a high laugh; and after that, any tension was broken. They sat and talked about everything. He learnt that she had been found as a six year old child and been allowed to stay here in Rivendell for the past twenty years. Iva said she had a feeling that her good friend Arwen had had something to do with the decision, and it made Pippin smile to hear her talk of the Elf. In turn, Iva learnt everything about the Hobbit. She noted that he liked to talk, and she found that alright, she liked to listen, so the two were in good company.

Their conversation slowly dwindled into a comfortable silence and the two sat and enjoyed the sunlight and gentle breeze. Iva looked around at the trees that encase them and took a deep breath before speaking, "This is my favourite retreat… I come here when I need to think…" She glanced at Pippin out of the corner of her eye. He looked sad but Iva spoke again, "What drove you into my sanctuary, Pippin?"

The Hobbit did not look at her but his soft voice answered, "Boredom."

Iva looked at him fully now her eyes fixed on what she could see of his, "Boredom? Are you sure it is not others that drove you here?" She paused, "I seem to remember hearing of you great love of getting yourself into mischief."

"It's not always my fault." Pippin muttered, "Trouble just… seems to follow me wherever I go."

Iva chuckled softly and scooted forwards to dunk her toes in the creek. Pippin's eyes lit up briefly and he too scooted forwards and slid his feet into the cool water, "So, what drove you out here?"

Iva turned to him smiling, "Boredom."

Pippin grinned, "A common problem, it would seem."

Iva smiled and then turned back to face the creek. They sat for hours, simply talking. Silence suddenly encased them when they ran out of things to talk about and they smiled at each other and simply sat with their feet in the trickling brook. They watched the water as the light began to fade and Pippin suddenly realised the time and stood up turning to Iva as she followed suit and stood too.

"Pippin?" she asked, a slightly worried looked on her face.

"It's late, we must have been here for hours." The Hobbit replied glancing up at the sky.

Iva also looked up and then gasped, "Oh my, I had no idea it was so late, you should go Master Pippin."

Pippin nodded but then smiled, "Walk with me?" Iva gave a nod and the two of them headed out of the clearing and into the trees, the way Pippin had come from earlier, "I thank you for listening to me, Iva."

The woman looked at him and stopped walking, "And I thank you for entering my sanctuary." Pippin also stopped and turned to look at her and she continued, "I feel as though we have made a friend in the other." Her voice was soft and she sound almost afraid to speak the words.

Pippin nodded, "A friend…" he looked away briefly, "A friend has indeed been made today." He looked back and smiled.

Iva patted his shoulder and they walked again, heading for the part of the garden that contained more flowers than trees. When they arrived, Pippin spotted Merry, Aragorn and Sam at the entrance to the gardens, they looked anxious. Pippin jumped aside and pulled Iva with him. They stood behind a large bush.

Iva eyed him, "What is it Master Pippin?"

"Them, the two Hobbits and the man, they're some of those who… drove me into your sanctuary." Pippin said quietly. They looked at each other for a few seconds.

Iva gave Pippin a small smile, "Perhaps they look for you? Off you go." She pushed him from behind the plant and he gave her a smile in return and headed away, towards the three that stood with their backs to him.

Pippin stopped walking and cleared his throat, making his presence known to Merry, Sam and Aragon. They all turned and their faces lit up. Merry took his friend in his arms and embraced him, a huge smile gracing his lips. Pippin didn't smile but hugged Merry none the less. When he was let go, Aragorn patted his shoulder, much like Iva had done and led him and the others away from the Gardens and into the light of a corridor. Iva looked out from behind the bush and watched as they met the other members of the Fellowship and said goodnight, and each one went to each of their rooms.

Iva let a small smile play along her lips, "Goodnight, Peregrin Took. Rest well." She turned away and vanished into the darkening night.

In the light and cool corridor, Pippin slowly followed Merry and glanced out into the night in the general direction of the Gardens. His hair ruffled in a light breeze, and he swore he heard a gentle voice wishing him a goodnight, but Merry spoke and he lost the lingering sounds in a wave of loud words from the other Halfling. Merry was pulling him away into their room, and Pippin stepped with him, entering the room. Minutes passed and the two settled down to sleep. Merry was snoring after moments and Pippin sat up quietly and went to the door, opened it and stepped out, closing the door softly behind him. His feet hit the cool stones but not a sound was produced and he soon found a small bench, sat on it, curled up and waited. He did not have to wait long. His hair ruffled once more in a gentle breeze that carried a whispering voice, speaking words of a language he did not know, but he somehow felt that they were words of comfort and he smiled to himself and retreated back to his room where he saw that Merry was still asleep. He crawled into his bed, pulled the covers up around him and placed his head upon the pillow.

He smiled again and spoke softly to the night, "Goodnight Iva." His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing became steady. Sleep took him, but his mind fell into a peaceful dream of a green garden filled with flowers, trees and a little giggling brook that played host to a person whose voice was carried by the wind, and who called him, friend.

* * *

_**AN: So, what do you think? Let me know. (: Cheers.**_


End file.
